In the search for a safe, simple, non-medical, but effective aide that relieves or reduces nighttime sinus congestion and thereby helps to reduce snoring that may be associated with such sinus congestion.
Many products approach the problem with chemicals—nasal sprays, sinus pills, etc. Other products try to mechanically open the nasal passages (adhesive strips on the outside of nasal septum, clips that push outward from inside nasal passages). Still other products work on positioning the head; that is, designing pillows or other apparatus that that force one's head into the optimal position for nighttime breathing.
Many products have tried to relieve the nighttime breathing issue. This product's intent is to provide relief and “open airways” using a non-medical, non-chemical remedy involving simple pressure to sinus “pressure points” on the head.